Pirates of the Caribbean: The Crown of Cortez
by Lei Takashi
Summary: Will Turner and CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow find themselves on another dangerous adventure, only with three extra women aboard. The problem is that Jack is the only one experiencing the evil of the adventure. Can Jack stay as sane as he's ever been(think careful
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters except my character, Swift.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the really corny explanation of all the stuff that's been going on with the two main pirates of the story. It's not very detailed, though, I'm sorry.When I wrote it I was pretty tired and I'm really too lazy to edit it. You'll notice that very much in a lot of the other chapters following, but I VOW to do it sometime. Must form good habits, must form good habits! Heh, so anyways I think I'm going to make this chapter appear longer than it really is just with this note so I'll let you get to reading! (another note: I only decided to post this because my friends I wrote this with thought it was really good, so, yeah.)  
  
The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Crown of Cortez Prologue  
  
It had been a year since the Curse of the Black Pearl had been lifted from the world. England was back in its old peaceful state of harmony, besides the small threat of pirates still about the area. Many were, in fact, still shaken by the Black Pearl incident that it scared off pirates for one reason or another. But still, there was a disturbing presence about the crew that had helped destroy the curse of the Black Pearl; mainly Captain Jack Sparrow. Often, while sailing and gazing at the water, Jack could raise his right hand and swear he thought he saw a hand of a skeleton rise out of the water with the waves, but he brushed it off and just considered the possibility that the old curse was still on his mind.  
  
But, things weren't going so well for William Turner back in England. His wife, Elizabeth, who used to be a noble, had caught a rare, fatal disease. He wasn't allowed near her in fear that he might catch the disease if he drew near. Months later she had died, and despite how much evidence was given that she had died of a fatal disease, Will was thrown in jail.  
  
There were many long-lasting debates on what to do to this man for his "crime." Many spoke of death, either hang him or chop his head off. Most wanted him hung because it would make him suffer like Elizabeth had.  
  
While all these debates went on, word was spreading out on the ocean of the young man who was being held in prison for such a long time because of all the debating. When Jack Sparrow heard this, he had a gut-wrenching feeling it was Will, and no matter how soft-hearted he felt doing this, he turned the boat back to go "visit" Will.  
  
On the way to England, Jack ran into three girls who were stranded out in the middle of the ocean in lifeboats, and they apparently were pirates themselves with much experience so he decided to take them with in case they came in handy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters from the story except Swift, who is my pirate character! Go figure huh?  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm just going to say that things aren't going to seem like they're going anywhere for now, but trust me, things will lay out in a few chapters.  
  
The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Crown of Cortez  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Easy there, Ms. Kaitlyn." Jack spoke in his annoyingly drunken-sounding voice, which people began to call his normal voice now. He grinned stupidly as the woman tugging the rope as hard as she possibly could glared at him and made a motion to swing the rope so that the bar the held the sails in it's place would swing and hit him in the face.  
  
"Do you ever really learn your lesson?" Kaitlyn, also known as Swift, replied in a lightly-accented irritated British voice. "Oh, bloody hell.Like that would ever happen!" She shook her head and continued to pull until the sails had completely fanned out and were ready to take them off to England once more.  
  
Jack spoke sarcastically, "Oh, milady, that hurt!" He just grinned some more as the girl spat at his feet and went off below deck. He went back up to the upper deck and began sailing, using his compass that didn't even point north to guide his way.  
  
Below deck were two more girls, grinning at Swift as she came down the steps. "So," The girl to the left spoke, "Whatever happened to the time when you said 'Oh Captain Sparrow is so handsome! I bet his manners can live up to that as well'?" She also had a light British accent.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Raven." Swift spoke sharply, pouring some rum into a cup and taking it to the table. "He looked like something of a gentleman, besides the fact that he wore pirate clothes. But hey, you girls know how I love pirates."  
  
"Exactly," Raven spoke, grinning proudly. "He's a pirate. Pirates are always rude and obnoxious, and you just admitted it that you like pirates!"  
  
"Oooooo, you little." Swift growled, but decided to keep her mouth shut before Raven turned another thing she said around on her.  
  
The other girl grinned. "You two are always so amusing to listen to. But I don't know if it's more amusing to listen to Swift and Jack argue." She spoke in a knowing, British air.  
  
"Okay, would you drop it, please, Raven, Becca?" Swift pleaded, on the verge of turning beet red. Ever since they were rescued and pulled on this ship, the girls had teased her mercilessly because she had thought the Captain was quite handsome and hoped maybe too much that he had a charming personality to match. Boy was she wrong. They fought a lot, not like Jack ever got mad or anything, he argued with her for amusement.  
  
Becca and Raven exchanged evil glances. "Oh, I can just picture her when he swings in heroically to save Will," Raven made a dramatic pause. "Oh, he looks so cunning and brave, stealthily sneaking in to break Will out. Sexy- !" She stopped suddenly when the captain opened the door and peeked in with a playful grin.  
  
"What is going on down here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Raven gave him an innocent smile. "Oh, Captain! We were just talking about you!" She spoke.  
  
"Oh, I bet you were." He grinned. "Did I hear the word sexy?"  
  
Swift looked so menacingly angry that she nearly scared Raven. She was totally leading on the fact that Swift liked him, and she could not imagine how much worse things could get between them if he knew. Or. What if they got better?  
  
"Captain." Raven spoke sarcastically. "You need to stop spending so much time in the sun." She tapped her head. "It's messing with your already frail mind!"  
  
Jack gave her a thumbs-up and a cheesy wink, "You bet!" and left, closing the door again behind him.  
  
"Oooohhh I hate you girls!" Swift cried when his footsteps stopped.  
  
"But you do still love us or you wouldn't be here right now, right?" Becca countered, grinning.  
  
Swift mumbled. "The reason why I'm here right now is for the money and treasure, okay?" She took a long sip of her rum and sighed as Raven and Becca just laughed at how arrogant she could be sometimes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will sighed and looked out the small window in his jail cell. Another storm was coming, meaning he would have to duck down in a corner against the wall of the window so he didn't get drenched. Those nights aren't fun, and he did have the experience before of having to put up with being poured on through the window all night.  
  
Will would rather of killed himself than stay in this cell forever with the imaginary guilt of killing his wife. How could anyone possibly believe that he would kill his wife, who as he had recently found out from one of her maids was three months pregnant? For what purpose? If he had wanted to leave her, he would have just.left. But he loved Elizabeth too much to leave her. He didn't think he'd ever feel that way about any girl ever again.  
  
He glanced up sadly as a guard came to his cell and looked at him. "I didn't do it. I swear." He spoke weakly.  
  
The guard sighed and nodded. "Law is law, Will. You can't escape it." Was all he said before going back to his post.  
  
Will's eyes began to fill with tears as he heard a distant rumble of thunder. He got up and glanced out at the ocean. And then his thoughts strayed out for the first time in a while toward Captain Jack Sparrow, one of his old pirate buddies. Jack had done so much for him, saved him so many times.He wished that Jack could save him now, no matter how insane the man was. He always came up with some of the best ways to get out of certain situations. The man was a complete drunken idiot, even when he hadn't drunk any rum, but was always very amusing to watch and listen to. Oh, how he missed that man.  
  
Rain began to pour in through the window, and with it came the first flash of lightning, and then a crash of thunder. What a long night it would become. All he could think about was how much he missed his old friends and wife, and now it was storming and raining right into his cell.  
  
Will sighed and scooted over into the corner of his cell so the rain didn't get him totally soaked or anything. He decided to think of something that might make him fall asleep.  
  
History!  
  
He gleefully paged through his mental history book, but somehow the pages always showed something about Cortez and his army. He shrugged and "read" what he could of the history. He soon came upon a very chilling tale about the Crown of Cortez.  
  
When the man was buried, the tomb was hidden in a cave out in some remote islands in the Caribbean Ocean. Many other people committed suicide just to hopefully have the chance to be buried with him. Only one hundred of the thousands of people that killed themselves were actually buried. On the people was six feet of dirt and rocks. Next, was the treasure. Piles upon piles of gold and silver; gems and precious stones. But upon it was a large chest, which Will recognized as the chest full of the Aztecan gold. He also noticed that on top of the chest was a crown. The crown Jack had stolen a year earlier in the cave after the curse had been lifted.  
  
The next bits of information was what really terrified Will. When the crown was removed from its place in the cave, terrible things would happen. The dead would take a whole year to crawl out of their graves and the treasure, but once they were out, they hunted down the crown wherever their mindless cravings for it drove them. They never stopped; never rested; until they found the crown, and killed whomever held the crown.  
  
Will had enough. He stopped thinking about it and just decided to listen to the storm until he fell asleep, which he seriously hoped would happen. But he just couldn't help but worry about Jack. It had been a year since he took the crown three days ago. Was Jack alright? Were the zombies after Jack yet? He sure hoped not. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters except my own, Swift.  
  
The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Crown of Cortez  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack made his way clumsily to the girls' beds when he began to notice the waves begin to get more and more violent, trying to shove the boat out of its course. "Ladies?" He spoke lightly, poking each of them, but they didn't stir. He grumbled and contemplated the next best idea to do.  
  
He rolled his eyes and just whipped the covers off of the girls' beds, and waited for the girls to stop groaning and stretching. "Alright!" He spoke a bit too cheerfully, "You girls need to go wake up the rest of the crew! There's a storm approaching."  
  
But, before they went off to follow his commands, he received a slap from each girl. He cringed. "Okay I might have deserved those." He muttered. He heard the girls mumble "idiot," and he shot back "I heard that!" Then he kind of just stood there, looking after the girls, halfway expecting them to at least say something else if not slap him again. He made a face at the direction the girls went and then went back up on deck. His eyes widened at what he saw on the deck of his ship, making its way toward him.  
  
It was like a zombie, only it.wasn't. There was a skeleton, of course. But where zombies have the leathery, rotting skin, this.thing had a transparent blue liquid-like skin covering it, giving it the human shape. Where its eyes should have been, there were large green circles for pupils. It had hair, only the hair was also green and it defied gravity, floating in the air like it was in the ocean itself.  
  
Jack quickly drew his sword and waited to see what the thing would do. It did nothing, it just kept coming for him. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Well, you can remember this as the day you almost got past Captain Jack Sparrow!" He lunged at the thing, shoving his sword in through where his heart should have been. He blinked in surprise when the sword went through the first few inches of the thing like pudding, and then it felt like there was pure metal beyond that. He couldn't push the sword in any further. "That's interesting." Jack muttered.  
  
The thing grabbed Jack by the collar, making him drop the sword. The sword cut through the rest of it down to its waist and then dropped. There was a very long visible cut seen where the sword had cut it, but the cut slowly closed up. It stared at Jack closely, the green circles in its eyes narrowing. It tightened its grip, making Jack try to loosen the grip the thing had on him, but his hands went through the slimy first few inches of the monster's skin like his sword had and then it was like an ice cold stone or metal under all that. He quickly let go, and was tossed aside, hitting the wall of the deck, almost making him go overboard.  
  
Jack blinked. "That's very interesting." He muttered again, and then got up to follow the beast down below deck. Whatever it wanted it was not going to get it. He grabbed his sword before going down the stairs into the lower deck. He looked around quickly, and then that's when he noticed the three girls and the rest of the crew coming back from the bunkrooms. "Did you see it??" He asked quickly, looking around for the monster.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That.blue.zombie thing! It attacked me!" Jack answered, still looking around.  
  
"Riiiiiight, Captain.I think you need to go lay down," Raven spoke, "Stay off deck and out of the daylight. I told you earlier this morning what it can do to you!" She grinned.  
  
"But, but, but." Jack stammered, "I have a bruise to prove that he slammed me right into the wall of this boat!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's because your old gracefulness is slowly deteriorating, and the boat's swaying with adds to it." Swift spoke. "I'm sure you just fell off the upper deck and fell to the lower deck!"  
  
Jack just muttered and stomped back up to the deck. At the door he turned back and shouted sarcastically to the crew: "Fine, fine. Have your opinions of me being crazy, but you can't imagine being held up by your collar and being tossed aside like a toy by a. slimy.creature!"  
  
Both Raven and Becca turned to look at Swift with evil eyes, and Swift knew exactly what that meant. They were thinking about that time again when she had thought he was a gentleman of a pirate.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Swift mumbled, and then went up after the rest of the crew to the deck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, a guard came over to Will's cell with the governor. The governor came inside the cell when the guard opened the door. The mistake they made was leaving the door open.  
  
Will got up and looked at the governor. "You are a despicable man, Governor." He said in a calm, easy-going tone.  
  
The Governor smiled. "And who should be talking about being a despicable man, William Turner? Killing your own wife?"  
  
Will glared. "For the last bloody time! I didn't kill her! You know I loved her. I still do, even if she's dead!" He nearly growled.  
  
"Oh, my. A bit touchy, hm?" The governor spoke sarcastically, smirking. "The British parliament and I have come to a decision that you shall be hung tomorrow at noon." He paused. "If only Jack Sparrow was around to save you then."  
  
Will smirked slightly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, to you." He countered. Quickly, he gutted the man with his fist and when the man buckled over, he used his back as support and leapt over him, toward the door. He slipped past the guard and ran off down the hall to the nearest window to escape. He glanced around and noticed that there was a large coil of rope on the wall, so he quickly took that, tied it around the metal candleholder on the wall, which he hoped would be strong enough to hold him, and then took the rope. The guard was coming down the hall after him after getting reinforcements, so he acted fast, took the other end of the rope and swung out the window.  
  
His eyes widened when he found out all that was below him was the large, open British dock. Before letting go, he just prayed that he wouldn't be noticed and went flying forward toward the water. He tightly shut his eyes, blindly waiting for the large shots of pain to arise on his back from the impact with the water. Instead, he felt himself land on a hard surface like wood and heard some cries from people.  
  
Oh, no. He thought, I've landed on a British ship.  
  
"Well, well, well.Look who just happened to come tumbling from the sky onto the deck before we could get him ourselves!" Came a very familiar exaggerated voice.  
  
Will opened his eyes, and found Captain Jack Sparrow looking down at him with two other younger women beside him. He grinned, "Well, well, well. Look who just happened to come and rescue me again!" He countered, taking Jack's hand to be helped up. "How did I actually manage to land right on this ship?"  
  
One of the women smiled. "Obviously you're just lucky; you could have either landed with a fatal impact on the water or in a British ship. Either way you would have died, so it must not have been your day to die!" She spoke.  
  
"Must not be." Will murmured, gazing at the woman. She was amazingly attractive for a female pirate, or so she seemed to be one. He blinked a few times and shook his head. No, he was just feeling a bit lonely because he spent so long in jail. "Who are you girls?"  
  
"I'm Becca." The girl who had spoken to him replied, holding her hand out for him to shake. She smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"And I'm Raven." The other woman replied, grinning and holding out her hand. "Don't mind me if I seem overly sarcastic a lot, or if I tease our other new girl Swift a lot. That's just my nature." She spoke while shaking his hand.  
  
Will grinned. "Well, I sure don't mind!" He replied, and then looked at Jack, who was already up the steps to the upper deck to turn the ship around and sail away before the British were on them. He took the stairs up to talk to Jack.  
  
"Well!" Will spoke. "You actually came to get me out of jail before I would be hung the next day?"  
  
Jack looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Well.There really is nothing better to do."  
  
Will chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, very funny.Would you really have left me to die in the hands of the British if you had something better to do?" He asked, trying to be serious.  
  
Jack looked back out into the ocean and sighed. "I suppose I really couldn't. You've saved my neck enough times that I felt the need to return the favor!" He gave Will a quick glance. "And also feel lucky that your father was such a great man on my crew, otherwise I would have never of sailed with you in the very first place."  
  
"Oh, my." Another female voice came from behind them. "Did I just hear Jack Sparrow be somewhat serious?"  
  
Jack turned to the woman and smirked. "Hey, that's Captain Jack Sparrow!" He corrected with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.  
  
Will laughed slightly. "People still don't give you the respect you deserve, eh Jack?" He nodded to the woman. "I take it you're Swift?"  
  
Swift nodded. "Yeah, and I take it you're the oh-so handsome young man Jack came to rescue?" She replied a bit flatly.  
  
Will nodded, wondering at the hostility in her voice. He gave her a slight smile and then turned around again, leaning forward against the wooden rail that made sure no one fell forward to the lower deck from there. He stared off into the horizon thoughtfully, wondering what the next adventure could bring to them next. He also couldn't help wondering how he would ever heal from his Elizabeth dying, leaving him. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters except Swift, all right?? -_-  
  
A/N: I gots reviews! Yey! Lol motivation. well anyways, more action, blah blah blah. Oh yes, more Jack! ;) lol that basically means more humor, so anyways I'll let ya read! (Oh, Mrs. Sparrow, don't worry if you're starting to talk like Jack :P I'm starting to WALK like him!)  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Crown of Cortez  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Swift woke the next day at the sound of heavy footsteps on the deck above her. She was still half asleep and never realized what it was until the British officers were already thundering down the stairs. Her eyes widened, knowing she couldn't get out of bed to fight because she still only had her gown on. Great. She thought miserably, and then got out of bed, grabbing the hilt of her sword and yanking it out of the sheath. Raven, Jack, and Becca were already up as well. Raven and Becca had been up, so they had had time to put something on over their gowns.  
  
The men looked at Swift and grinned, looking her up and down. They smirked when she, along with her three other people of the crew that they'd seen, stepped up to fight. "What is a woman to do in a sword fight with a nightgown on, hm?" One asked.  
  
Swift muttered, but Jack answered in her defense: "As much as you men know how to shine your own shoes, hm?" He spoke the last part in a mocking way of the officer.  
  
"And, as much as you are smart," The officer spat back at him angrily.  
  
"Now, now, now." Raven spoke. "We aren't going to get all touchy here, alright? Let's just get this fight over with so we can go on with our sailing and pirating!" She gave the British officers a cheesy smile.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that we will not allow you to do that!" Another officer spoke up.  
  
"Alright, will everyone just shut UP and make a move?" Jack said exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes. He gave the officer who came after him a mocking smile and blocked his lunge simply with his sword, making the two blades catch together. He made a quick flick of his wrist and elbow, leaving the officer's chest wide open to be stuck, and he took the opportunity, shoving his sword in the officer's chest.  
  
The girls were doing very well until the larger, more built men came around. They were more of the type to use swords to strengthen their already massively powerful battle tactics. Eventually, each girl fell, but were only knocked out because obviously they were wanted alive.  
  
Even Jack began to have problems with the officers ganging up on him now that the three girls were captured and taken away, so he was the only target. "How about a deal, mates?" He offered giddily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Great." Becca mumbled. "Now we're stuck here in jail, probably about to get hung around about noon tomorrow."  
  
Jack blinked. "Well.look at the bright side." He paused, making thinking noises and such for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, there is no bright side!" Swift concluded stiffly after the long hanging moments of Jack's humming.  
  
"We're all in it together, right?" Raven spoke hopefully, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well.we won't have to listen to Jack anymore if we're hung?"  
  
The girls all cheered.  
  
"Aww.That wasn't nice." Jack whined, frowning  
  
The four had been taken to Port Royal, and then delivered to the nearest jail-the jail with Jack's good ol' canine friend with the keys. Apparently not many people were jailed lately, because each of them, besides Raven and Swift, had gotten their own cells. They really didn't talk much, and they really didn't want to stay in there doing nothing.  
  
"Blast it.Where is that dog bone when you need it?!" Jack mumbled when he noticed the keys dangling from the jail dog's jaws.  
  
"You mean.this?" Swift spoke, holding the bone by the head of the bone, dangling it teasingly. She smiled cheesily at the look on his face.  
  
Jack gave her a puppy-eye look and held his hands out. "Awww you would be so kind as to hand me that bone now wouldn't you?" He asked.  
  
Swift looked at Raven and gave her an evil smile, and the turned back to Jack. "Under one condition."  
  
Jack smiled and awaited the condition.  
  
"Well.two conditions, really."  
  
He nodded, raising his eyebrows and making circular motions with his hands as a signal to keep going.  
  
"Well, when you get out you've got to get us out, of course." Swift spoke, and then Raven filled in next, "But the real thing you must do to get the bone is that you must dance around your cell like the drunken fool you are!"  
  
Jack blinked, smiled again and leaned forward a bit. "Um, excuse me? I didn't quite get that." He added, "It's hell getting old isn't it?"  
  
Becca smiled. "Well, we wouldn't really know anything about that yet, fortunately, Jack. We're still in our twenties." She spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Is that implying something?" Jack whined in protest, jutting out his bottom lip and pouting.  
  
"Nothing your simple mind could understand, Jack Sparrow." Raven spoke, smirking when Jack corrected her saying "Captain Jack Sparrow!" She then began, "But anyways, get to the dancing!"  
  
Jack mumbled and got up from where he was sitting in the corner of his cell and began to do a very strange skip-hop-turn kind of dance. He ignored the girls' laughter, but after five roundabouts in his cell, he stopped. "Alright, give me the bone."  
  
Laughing, Swift nodded. "I think we embarrassed you enough!" She spoke, shoving the bone through the bars of his cell, and then started laughing again.  
  
"Love, you are a horrible pirate!" Jack exclaimed, grinning mischievously. He quickly lowered the bone to the ground, stepped on the other end of it and then tried to pull the other end up, breaking the bone. "Ah, yes, I shall be getting out of here.and you three shall be hung!"  
  
"You cheat!" Swift growled.  
  
Jack smiled and held up a finger. "Pirate!" He looked at the broken piece of the bone and went over to the lock on his door, testing it to see if the end was small and sharp enough to fit. "Ooh.good, it fits!" He began working at the lock, and then mumbled with a roll of his eyes, "Now it's a matter of opening the bloody lock!"  
  
"Ladies and.Gentleman." The governor's voice came down the hall to them, forcing Jack to take the bone out of the lock. "May I have a moment or two to question you four?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The four pirates next found themselves in a small office room in front of a wooden desk, awaiting the governor. On the far left was Becca, on her right was Raven, on Raven's right was Swift, and then Jack sat on the far right.  
  
After what felt like an hour, the governor finally came in, the two guards that came with him standing by the door, and sat down at the chair behind the desk. "So." He began. "I notice that Mr. Sparrow did come to Mr. Turner's rescue, only he brought three women with him?" He smiled. "I thought you would know better than give yourself bad luck and take women aboard your ship."  
  
"Well, I don't believe in that myth, Governor Swan." Jack countered, giving him a narrow-eyed smile.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Sparrow must have a weak spot for women, surprisingly." Governor Swan shot back. "Who are these women, then?"  
  
Raven spoke, "We're just normal citizens. Jack found us afloat on a lifeboat while he was sailing along so he decided to take us in. Becca, to my left, is my servant. And. Well, to my right is my prostitute sister. Though after meeting Jack she's chancing her ways, aren't you sister?" She explained, nudging Swift into Jack with a smile, a few small glints of evil in her eye.  
  
"Oh, yes." Swift spoke, giving Raven a very quick glare, and then scooting closer to Jack, locking her right arm in his left and ran her left hand up and down his chest and arms lovingly. "Such a great man." She managed to choke out.  
  
The governor winced at the sight of the woman feeling Jack up in front of him and nodded. "I really don't need to see that, I got the picture the first time." He muttered. He glanced questioningly at Jack when he noticed him glancing behind him at the window, mouthing words and such. He turned, and saw no one there. "Oh, Jack, what was that?" He spoke in interest.  
  
Becca cut in, "Jack is very delusional. He drinks too much rum; it's really getting to his head." She frowned. "Terrible, it is."  
  
"Yes." Swift spoke. "In bed, he just.keeps calling other women's names.It's just so sad for me." She pretended to start crying, sniffling and whipping her eyes a bit.  
  
The governor's eyes widened in disgust, and he nodded a bit. "Uh. I'm sorry.to hear that.I think I've heard enough from you four." He spoke, shooing them out and ordering the guards to take the four pirates back to their cells.  
  
When they were alone, Swift glared at Raven. "You cannot imagine how much I hate you right now." She spoke angrily.  
  
"Well, can't say you didn't like the idea of it, love!" Jack joked, gaining himself a furious glare. "See, you're blushing!" He pointed out, grinning.  
  
Swift muttered, "If we weren't in two different cells right now, I would smack you."  
  
"Ooo.Touchy, touchy." Jack muttered, and then grabbed the bone, continuing to try to pick his lock. His cursing and swearing for hours kept the girls up, but annoyed. It was going to be a very long night. 


End file.
